What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?
by CourtneyDangerJonas2038
Summary: Set during the sixth season. 6x10 What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost? CRANNY. After the whole breakup, Manny and Craig's thoughts, with a little reunion at the end. Read and Review!


**This is my first Degrassi fanfic. I'm a total and complete Cranny fan, although I have nothing against Crellie. This fanfic is set during "What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost?" This is a ONESHOT, and I hope you like it. Read and review please**

**By the way, in this story, Craig was there for more than a few weeks. He was back for good.**

_The Break Up_

**Manny** walked out of Marco and Ellie's house in tears. She couldn't believe it, Craig, the guy who whe loved for so long, was a coke addict. She also couldn't believe the fact that she did it with him, and that she had just broken up with him. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, they were supposed to be together forever. They were in love, everything was supposed to work out. But, it didn't, because she was dumb enough to believe that Craig Manning had actually changed, she was dumb enough to believe that he wasn't going to hurt her. Now, she had nothing left, she had no one. Craig was the one person who really and truly believed in her acting dream, the one person who made her feel like she could actually make it and be famous. Who was she going to turn to now? Emma was great and all but, she wasn't Craig, she wasn't the love of her life.

**Craig** watched as Manny walked out the door, and out of his life. He looked down at the powder in his hand and realized that what he held in his hand destroyed he and Manny's relationship. He closed his eyes, hoping that by not staring at the door she just walked out of, he would forget about her for a little while. But the second he closed his eyes, all he saw was her smile. The same smile that was able to light up his world even when he was at his lowest point. She was the light of his life, and now that she was gone, he had nothing to live for. He remembered their first date, it was a disaster in his eyes, but to her it was everything. And for a while, he didn't feel the same way. After he royally screwed up with her while he was dating Ashley, he thought he had gotten over her. But after that wedding gig, he realized that he was never going to get over Manny Santos.

_The After Math_

**Manny** sat in Emma's living room drowning herself in sappy movies and ice cream. She had been doing this for the past week. She didn't know how to handle she and Craig's break up. Part of her knew that Craig loved her, that he was in love with her. But the other, much larger part, was convinced that he never loved her, she was just convenient for him. Emma had been telling her since she showed up on her doorstep a week ago, that she needed to have a little faith in Craig. She needed to talk to him and then she would realize that he was madly in love with her. Manny responded by telling Emma that Craig never loved her, he was just with her for her body.

**Craig** sat in Ellie and Marco's living room strumming on his guitar. He had barely moved from this spot since he and Manny broke up. Ellie and Marco kept telling him that they were worried about him, and that he needed to talk to Manny. Craig knew Manny didn't want to talk to him, or look at him for that matter. He loved her so much, and he lost her all because of some stupid addiction. Suprisingly, he hadn't done any coke since the break up. Manny deserved better, he knew it, and she had finally realized it.

_The Set Up_

**Manny** went down to the basement where Emma was calling her from. When she walked down the stairs and saw who was standing there with Emma, she almost fainted. A mixture of fear, excitement, anger, and love filled her body. Craig Manning, the one boy who could snap her heart in two was in the same room as her. She got to the bottom of the stairs and looked at the floor, the ceiling, the walls, anything but into his eyes. How could Emma set her up like this? How could she betray her? Though strangely, part of her wanted to thank her. Emma said something, but she didn't hear, she was too busy having an argument with herself in her mind.

**Craig** couldn't believe it when Emma called him and told him that Manny missed him. She asked him to come to her house and talk to her. He had put together an antire speech that was going to prove to Manny that he loved her and he couldn't live without her, but now that she was standing in front of him, all of his words were lost. He vaugely noticed that Emma had left the room, and now they were all alone.

"Manny I--" He began but he was cut off by her angry voice.

"Don't you dare apologize Craig Manning, because I know you don't believe it. You never wanted me and now you don't have to worry about me hanging around anymore, so why don't you just leave? Go on, leave."

He couldn't believe it, the love of his life actually thought that he didn't want her, and now she didn't want him around anymore. The old Craig would have done what she said, but the new Craig wasn't going to give up on them that easily. "I'm not going anywhere Manny, because I love you. I love everything about you. You're spontaneous, beautiful, and completely brilliant. You're my girl, and you're the one for me. I need to have you in my life, I need you with me. I'm sorry about the drugs, but I'm done with them. I haven't done any since you broke up with me, because I want to be the guy you deserve. And I'm going to be that guy for you, so please give me another chance, and I promise I won't let you down."

_The Resolution_

**Manny** just sat there way too shocked to say anything, Craig had just confessed his love to her, and she couldn't be happier. She wanted so bad to tell him that she loved him and that everything was going to be alright between them, but she couldn't. She was so scared to get her heart broken again, because although Craig did make her the happiest she had ever been in her life, he had also made her the most upset. Now she had a decision to make, she could either follow her heart into Craig's arms, or she could follow her head away from him

**Craig** was beginning to become terrified at Manny's silence. To him, the fact that she wasn't saying anything meant that she didn't feel the same way he did. His worst fears had come true, and now he couldn't be more heart broken. Looking at her stand there in silence was way too much for him to take, he had to get out of there. Maybe he could go back to Vancouver, work on his music, that way Manny could move on with her life, and possibly he could find a way to move on as well.

He walked past her and walked towards the stairs. But before he could, he felt a petit arm rest on his own, it was Manny. He turned around, and saw tears in her eyes. He was expecting her to tell him off, to scream at him, and tell him she hated him, and he couldn't blame her. He hated himself for what he had done to her over the past few years, he had broken her heart countless times, and now it was too late.

"Craig, you broke my heart too many times to count. But every time you did, I was able to forgive you because I loved you, so much. But between the drugs and the way you let Ellie treat me, I don't know if it's in me to forgive you this time. I want to, but I don't know if I can."

"Please Manny, I know I've hurt you a lot, and I can't promise you that I'll never do it again. Because, knowing me, I'll screw up and I will hurt you. But, what I can promise you is that no matter whar happens, I will _never_ stop loving you. I will never stop wanting you."

"Craig, if I try this again with you, you have to promise me that the drugs will stop. And I need to know that you're going to try harder to keep in touch with me when you're on the road. And when it comes to Ellie, I don't care if you two are friends, but you're going to have to help me along when it comes to your conversations. Okay?"

"Okay. And thank you for understanding that I need to keep Ellie as my friend. But that's the thing, she's my friend, on of the best I have, but that's all she is and all she'll ever be. Becuase I love you Manuela Santos, you're the only girl for me. And I don't care how long it takes, you're going to be able to trust me with your heart again one day. I--" But he was cut off with her lops on his, and the feeling of happiness flood through him.

"I love you Craig Manning."

"And I love you Manny Santos.'


End file.
